Hug Me Forever
by SaekoSasaki
Summary: Lee... He's back, because he wasn't destined to heaven but destined to a second chance to find and be with his sweet again, and this time he will not die until he knows Clem is safe and sound.
1. After Life?

After Life?  
><span>

Ahh… Fuck my head feels like it was god damn torn apart, think Lee think… wait. Got bit, Clementine kidnapped, went through savannah,found Clem...wait where the fuck am I? I looked around to see the familiar place… the jewelry store. I looked around until focusing my sight on a horrific sight, My god damn fucking corpse

"I see you have woken up"

HOLY SHITTT, I turned and saw some guy with a business suit and he has a happy expression.

"WHO ARE YOU!"  
>"What is this!"<p>

"You are Lee Everett who had died in the hands a child"

"But ho-wha-What is this?"

"Im here to tell you something Lee you are being given a second chance to because of you have done, You deserve to protect little Clementine again"

"This is bullshit!"

"I promise you Lee this is not the afterlife, Because you deserve what you have earned"

"what now?"

"Now I want you to promise that you will find little Clementine and protect her no matter what"

The fuck? God damn I'm cursing way too much but really im coming back to life, just to protect Clem? Well i'll accept at a 200%

"I promise you my 2nd life."

"It's settled and may I bless you on your journey"

I noticed he didn't say "God bless you" this guy is totally god.

"Thank you"

Ah shit, my head is spinning and spinning. Untill I woke up with a door in front of me. I tried getting up but I was forced down. I looked to my right to see the handcuffs

"I'm totally not going to die here of starvation"

I frowned.

Funny thing is. I'm cuffed at my dead point and the start of this hell.

"Clementine… I will never give up on you."

Looking around my eyes laid dead on the officer.

"Well I hope it stays down this time." Mumbling to himself.

I Remembered when clementine killed the undead corpse with the bat.  
>I tried grabbing the officer by the leg but it was far out of his reach so I made use of my legs, and I was able to bring the corpse to him.<br>searching the whole body for the keys and it was magically there

I'm sure I saw Clem walking off with the keys...wait there is one person that could have did this.

"Well looks like I owe you one mister."

Unlocking the cuffs I ran out of the store, wait shit forgot something.

"Dammit"

I ran back into the store to get the baseball bat because I aint getting bit again.

I looked around, jumping from roof top to roof top, until I realized something.

"Clementine…You will find omid and christa at the train."

A piece of my dying breath before the smiling man came into play.

I knew, I was Clem's guardian but I never realized I also had a guardian.

After rooftop to rooftop I reached the railroad's where I could see the trains but something was off, there was a herd of zombie surrounding the train and I was sure omid and christa wasn't here. God. Fucking. DAMMIT.

I started walking back to the city until I remembered something Christa was talking about.

"We should go to the countryside because there shouldn't be that much Walkers"

I looked around the corners of Savannah and it seemed that the area has cleared up so I start a scavenging hunt before his big journey.

"HEY FUCKER GET YOUR HEAD OUT WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM"

I knew, I fucking knew what this only could be...fucking bandits. I sticked my head seeing there were 4 people.

"Ok ill give you anything I have, just leave me alone"

Knowing if I tried anything at all, I would die in 5 seconds but this one sentence keeps going through my head and around my head vividly... "Clementine… I will never give up on you."

I handed of what was just parts of my stuff.

"Ok here you go this is all of my stuff"

"This is all? FUCKER THERE GOTTA BE MORE" The Bandit raised his gun up to Lee fore's head but I'm not dieing easily, I swiped the gun from him, kicked the bandit behind me and shot them both, I shot one of the others bandit's gun and then shot him in the face leaving one single bandit unarmed.

"I'd keep the gun down there if I were you.

"Holy shit" The bandit was shuddering.

"I'm letting you go but remember this I see you doing this again this offer won't even exist the next time, NOW SCRAM!"

The bandit ran off in fear of this man who killed 3 of his friends.

After some time I was able to get some food, water and some ammo and even a nice backpack to keep all of my supplies

After sometime I saw a red hooded figure out in the distance, Molly.

"Hey Mo-" She attempted to hook me with her pry hook but I got out of the way and disarmed her.

"MOLLY IT'S ME!"

"Oh shit lee sorry, don't sneak up on me like that"

I threw her the pryhook back, or what she calls "Hilda"

"I'm trying find Clementine"

I saw she was staring at something and I knew well what it was.

"SHIT YOUR BITTEN"

"Molly its ok, I'm just trying to find my little girl"

"What you mean you're fine! You're going to turn!"

Molly didnt want me to save Clem alone but she was afraid of my what i'm going to call a fake bite.

"I'll help since...erm you know…"

"Thanks but I'm alive as possible" 


	2. Carving A Camp

_**Carving A Camp  
><strong>_Approximately Day 356-396 

After being in the sick forest where he nearly died lee heard one loud gun shot a bit far and then another one following the shot.

"Shit"

Lee knew it's stupid following the shot but it could be where his little girl is at.

After a while Lee found a bathroom but he was bit late. First he checked the men's but was horrified what he saw in the woman's room.

"Oh my god"

He saw Omid lying on the floor dead.

"You didn't deserve this Omid you were a good man"

Lee wanted to give Omid a proper burial but he didn't have a shovel and is more saddened by his friend's death.

"I'm sure you died for Clementine Omid"

Lee checked around the bathroom only to find a shovel. Being a bit saddened by looking at the shovel from what happened to his earlier friend Charles.

"I know what I have to do with this"

Lee started digging a hole for Omid and placed Omid in the hole and covered it back up.

"Being a good man you deserved a burial"

Walking away, mourning his friend's death. 

_**Day 846**_

**Clementine**

"We're going now"

"Get packing everyone"

Clementine started packing everything but nothing much to pack.

"Hey Clem I think this is yours"

Clementine stared at Luke and what he was holding.

"Oh Thanks, I almost forgot this"

Clementine couldn't stop looking at the picture.

"Lee…"

Clementine started crying a bit but right now wasn't the time.

**Lee**

Lee has been walking hours through a forest hungry and met some people but lost the group after a while.  
>Lee was worried sick though because it's been 2 years already and the only trace of Clementine was something that he wished he didn't find.<p>

"Why so long"

After searching he was horrified of what he saw.

"Holy Shit"

The group Lee was with was all dead just lying on the ground and this whole place was littered with corpses.

The 1 up for him was that he found a load of fish in some fishnets.

"It's still my lucky day"

After find some ammo and a handmade spear Lee went off again through the forest.

"Damn it's getting dark and I need something too cook this food"

After a while Lee explored for a while he found a cabin that seemed recently occupied.

"Wow this day is one of a day"

Lee went inside and checked every room so it was safe, after that he cooked some fish and then went to sleep.

_Day 847  
><span>_  
>"WAKE UP FUCKER"<p>

Lee opens his eyes to a man holding a rifle to his head that seems to be a AK-47 automatic rifle.

"Oh shit, Ok, Ok I'm getting up."

"Who are you"

"No questions fuck face, Bill will talk to you"

"Bill?"

"I SAID NO QUESTIONS FUCK FACE"

Lee looked at this guy as if he was stupid.

"Ah I see you have woken up"

A guy with a coat and beard seemed to be this Bill.

"Now tell me who and why are you here?"

"The name's Bud and I'm just passing along trying to survive"

"I see, would you like to join my community then and you will be able to survive the world."

Lee thought about it, still unsure if he can trust this "Bill" guy but he seems nice too but the St. Johns seemed nice too.

"You probably will find people you have seen there before if you come"

Lee was still worried what kind of freak is behind that so called nice mask.

"Ok I'll go, but if I see anything I don't like I'm leaving and you won't stop me."

"Ok then the settlement isn't too far now"

Lee,Carver, and Troy walked the road for a while until they reached some place that seemed to be previously a Greenhouse.

"I guess this is the place?"

"Yes this is the place and you are welcomed to leave any time."

Carver greeted Lee to the other people who were at the settlement. He got to meet Bonnie who seemed to be a nice lady, Tavia who was kinda nice but bossy, Reggie who seemed to be a nice guy but had a missing arm and also is a bit of a coward, and Troy well he was a total dick face from the first he met him, and There was some other people he met too.

_**Day 851**_

Carver said there was some work to do and we were getting ready for whatever they were doing but Lee didn't want any part of it but he knew its only way to stay with Carver's group because now he found out he can't get out of the camp and if he tries to escape Carver WILL hunt him.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted carver." Lee mumbling to himself.

_**Night 851**_

Lee and the scouting group went through the forest and saw some ski lodge in the distance.

After a while Lee and most of the group came back armed with some rifles and weapons to capture whoever was there

"So who we getting, We already like scouted for miles and went back for miles just to come back for miles, Seems like Carver is doing something serious."

"I don't really know man I think it's going be some people who used to escaped before you were invited."

Lee was talking to one of his friends Vince who seemed to be a nice guy but something about him seems familiar.

When they arrived it seems that the group they were after at seemed to be attacked by a herd of zombie but he noticed something so familiar that he couldn't take his eyes off but it was too fast and then guns were shot off. The group surrounded some guys and took them prisoners inside the lodge and then after sometime of hearing carver yelling for someone named "Rebbeca" a gunshot was heard and then Lee saw Johnny collapsed on the floor with a hole in his head, Then in a instant Carver shot a man in the head, So cold blooded. Lee took cover behind a wooden pillar.

"Shit EVERYONE TAKE COVER"

Everyone did as Lee said and seeing Carver a bit agitated. Then took some big guy and then he saw something he couldn't take his eyes off of the duo that went through the door.

"L-L-L-L-Lee…?"


	3. Update

**Hey everyone here's a OC (Original Character) that i will soon introduce into the Hug Me Forever story and the OC will be introduced in Episode 4. Also story is still alive just didn't really have time but i got some time to work on it and i have 1000 words and I'm trying to reach something like 2000 words. And this isn't the full description but you'll learn more about the new OC when he appears in the story. And don't forget to tell me what you think of the new OC! :D  
>_<strong>  
>Name: Etrius<br>Age: 13  
>Height: 5'3<br>Weight: 105.1  
>Medical Conditions: Allergic to Eggs and Nuts<br>Race: African Asian  
>Appearance: Brown eyes, Black hair, Slightly Muscular, Short Hair.<br>Skills: Natural Leader, MMA, Nimble.  
>Personality: Silent, Light-Hearted, Brave, Clever, Curious, Forgiving, Understanding, Realist.<p>

Pre-Apocalypse Story: Etrius was a kid like any other, playing video games and messing around with friends and stuff but was also aware about his family situation which was his family was poor and he didn't really couldn't get much stuff, until the apocalypse came by just to create hell on earth.

Post-Apocalypse Story: Losing his family to the apocalypse and traumatized of his losses but he had one think to live for, his father who died saving some strangers from bandits Etrius was taken into care with the strangers but lost them when arriving in Georgia and now is honoring his father's name by protecting the defenseless and will risk his life no matter what.


	4. Under the Mask

_**Under the Mask**_

**Clementine**

Clementine saw someone that she was sure that was dead, hundred percent sure that he was dead. It couldn't be him, she saw Lee die in front of her when she shot him. This wasn't nowhere near possible, it couldn't be him in any way it was probably some guy who looks like Lee. Then Clem was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Clem was right this wasn't Lee and was way different than him, but was saddened of the thoughts of Lee.

"You both sit down before I drop another guy dead" Carver said angrily

Clementine and Kenny both sat down because there was already enough bloodshed for today.

_**Day 852**_

**Lee**

"Everything come out alright girls?"

"Dammit Troy your fucking stupid" Lee responding.

"Shut up Bud"

"Ok everyone were moving out"

While everyone started moving Clementine started staring at Carver's radio.

_(Oh no Clem stop you're going to get yourself hurt.)_

"You know it's impolite to listen to other people's conversations"

"Sorry"

"First time for everything"

_**The group arrives at Carver's Camp  
><strong>_  
>"ARGH FUCK DAMMIT TROY"<p>

"Sorry man fucking brakes aren't working for shit" replying in defense

_**Carver's group goes to take out the passengers**_

"Ok up and at em"

"Get up everyone"

Lee looks at Clem in invisible sadness

_(Dammit Carver your treating these people like prisoners)_

Snapped out of thoughts of seeing Kenny with his restraints off.

"The fuck? How'd you get your restraints off? C'mere."

_(Hmph Stubborn as always but that beard though I doubt he's became any wiser.)_

Lee and the others escort's the group to the pen under the blaring voice of Carver talking.

"You think Carver going shut up for once?"

Everyone chuckles.

"Heh I hope so, the big leader package also comes with a big mouth!"

Everyone laughed but kept it down.

"You guys should stay off the fence, bill can see you."

"Thanks…" Nick said sarcastically

_**Day 853  
><strong>_  
>"Hey Clem wake up"<p>

"ugh, what is it?"

"Bill wants a word with the group"

"ugh, ok"

Bill seeing everyone was here started on with his big mouth.

"You guys should know that there is a herd approaching the place so keep in mind when being outside."

Sarah starts talking to clem in a lowered voice

(Hmm haven't seen kids like that in a while)

"CARLOS!"

_(Shit what now)_

"Your child seems to be in need of correction."

"Sorry, won't happen again."

"That won't cut it you need to punish her"

"Wait w-what?"

"You heard me now do it"

_(Bill your one fucking asshole)_

Carlos raises his hand but suddenly drops it.

"I can't, I just cant."

"We'll have your fun Troy"

"Hmmm thanks Carver haven't slapped a bitch for a while"

Lee approaches Troy blocking him.

"What the fuck man."

"Hey let have my fun, I haven't either

"Ugh fine"

_"Sorry" _Lee whispering under his breath.

Raising his hand Lee hit Sarah at same time to not make it hurt that much. And then Sarah collapsed in pain.

"Holy shit Bud you fucking did it!"

"Feels good yeah"

"Sara-"Carlos cut off by Carver

"Back off Carlos let her be alone and learn the mistakes she made"

After a while everyone was sent off to duty.

"Oh hey Russell nice to see you"

"Hey man, did you seriously slapped a girl?"

"Yeah…"

"Man never expected something like that from you."

"Heh I didn't want to do it but what do you think Troy would do?"

"So you're saying you did it to help?" responding in a puzzled face.

"Pretty much yeah"

"Heh most people here are assholes and you did something little but was right."

"Hey it's fine still expect worse of me"

Lee and Russell had a nice conversation about girls and other stuff and about the Cabin group. Then Tavia and Clementine walked out the armory door.

"Oh hey Tavia"

"Hey" responding back

"Isn't Tavia the one who recruited you and some of the others?

"Yep, and about that girl with the hat, She just got found by the group that ran away and all sudden she's here."

"Seems that way, Kinda feel bad for her."

"Huh Why?"

"Well the thing is she's just a kid in this freaking crazy apocalypse she probably lost a lot like everyone."

"Yeah your right, seriously how did the apocalypse start in the first place."

"**Bud check on Reggie for me."**

"Well that looks like I have to go now, See yah later Russell"

"You too Bud"

**Clementine**

"Ok Sarah this is how you do it, See not too hard?"

"T-thanks clementine"

"I'm here to help you Sarah don't worry."

"I just can't believe it."

"What?"

"That man wanted to hit m-me"

"I know, your dad might not like what I tell you but this world is full of bad people and now it's full of more than bad, Insane people."

"I know just my dad wanted to protect me as long as he can."

"But when he can't there will be times when you're alone and will lose a lot"

Clementine started tearing up at thoughts of Lee and how she believed that she got him killed just by trusting that god damn stranger.

"Shit"

The 2 girls looked at Reggie then looked at what he was looking at.

"You two didn't finish, oh crap I'm screwed"

The Trio was startled by a deep voice speaking.

"Hey Reggie how's everything"

"It's fine just need some more time."

"It's fine Reggie ill vouch for you but get done before Carver comes up here himself."

"You really will do that?"

"Yep but get some more work done I'll leave it to you Reggie, See yah"

"Wow thanks Bud it's nice to have someone like you in the camp."

"No Problem"

And then the guy "Bud" walked out the door.

"Wow that guy is one nice guy."

"Nice? He freaking wanted to hit Sarah and actually did it!" Clementine conflicted.

"I'm sure he had his reasons"

"I'm sure the only reason was for fun!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

_**Couple minutes passes and the girls finish their jobs.**_

"Hey Reggie"

"Oh hey Bill"

"I'm glad to say I'm welcoming you back in open arms like I promise."

"Really I'm back in?"

"I don't joke, you're back in."

"Wow Bill thanks"

"Don't mention it you proven yourself, and I think you girls have done enough of today so you can go back to the pen."

**Lee**_**Couple minutes passes.**_

"Gimme sec Troy, I saw that girl with the hat enter that comic store"

"Hurry up then I don't want to have to be on your post all day" Troy replied harshly

(_Dammit what's Clem going in there for? Ok I'm opening this door an-_)

"Sweet pea?"

The words escaped his lips without thinking.

(_Oh no…_)

Clem stared at Lee sadly.

"L-Lee is that you."

Staring back at Clem he nodded his head. For Clementine it was like a impossible moment she always dreamed but knew well that it will never happen. The duo started streaming tears.

"Are we still a team Clementine?" Both hugging each other.


End file.
